1. Field
This disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for detecting metal ions, a probe used for the same and a preparation method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical absorption energy spectroscopy at visible wavelength range is a common analytical method in chemistry and biology since it has merits such as simplicity in measuring and data processing, wide usuage, non-tagged analysis, etc. Probes used in most optical systems so far have been developed primarily based on organic reporters which are detected by a change of color or fluorescence emission spectrum.